Kolfina, A Shard of the Crystal
Acquisition Cost 5, payable in ¥2000 or 1 Karma per point Description Dark hair (dyed), glowing green eyes (contacts), expensive clothes (stolen) and flashy jewelry (fake), this Elf is a study of contrasts. Every ounce of will is poured into looking the part, and she definitely comes across as a dusky-skinned, dark-haired Romani from the Old Country, here to tell your fortune if you cross her palm with silver (credsticks). She’s dressed in what looks to be stereotypical Gypsy fortune-teller garb, though under the skirts and flowing silks is likely a kevlar lining. The crystal on the end of her walking stick looks multifaceted in order to cut a grabby mark while looking flashy at the same time. Likes: Off-Broadway theatre, tarot, instant noodles, cash up front, amateur gemology Dislikes: IOU’s, the sight of blood, law enforcement, landlords, pawnbrokers Special Rules Trainer Skills * Palming * Perception * Con * Performance * Arcana Qualities Positive * Perceptive * Barrens Rat * Inspired * Lucky Negative to be Bought Off * Bad Luck * Gremlins Martial Arts * Baritsu A Twist of Fate For each time your character has burned edge to use “Not Dead Yet”reduce this contact's cost by 1. Whenever you burn edge after acquiring the contact you may increase her Loyalty by 1 Fragrance in the Air Kolfina’s parlor always has a deep aroma of incense. Laced with this essence is deepweed. * She has a steady stash of deepweed, you do not need to roll to purchase this. * As this incense is only laced with deepweed, you do not need to roll addiction tests for being exposed * Awakened characters are still forced to astrally perceive as normal Glimpse into the Crystal Ball Visiting Kolfina allows you to glimpse your future. * Choose a limit(mental, physical, social) when you visit. * This does not include combat tests. * Once per session you can add Bonus dice to a failed test that you spend edge to reroll within that limit * The bonus dice are equal to half your limit or 4, whichever is highest * Does not apply to Combat Skills Describe what you glimpsed in the crystal ball that how it went wrong. Be descriptive, this is the chance for some RP to shine through. Cut the Deck In order to properly do a reading for people it must be done in person, along with anyone you are to be working with. While Kolfina may not know who all you are working with, the cards do. GMs are to take this into account when making any predictions. Only people who actually visited may benefit from crystal ball bonus dice, including Teamwork and Leadership tests. Look to the Cards Teams that are stymied with decisions often turn to the mystic arts for ideas. One of the oldest of these methods is the tarot card deck. When seeking guidance in how to proceed with a plan the team can come to Kolfina for guidance. * This will cost the team 1 edge per person. * The edge itself doesn't need to come from each person. Just the total amount has to equal the number of runners. * This edge cannot be recovered through the course of the session by rest. You have bent the laws of fate already for this. * This can only be done once per run GMs are to pick cards below which best “fit” the plan of action the team has put forth so far. Remember that prophecy is a dangerous thing and its own mystery. Gm’s should take a few moments to really think about their response. GMs are to choose a modified “cross” pattern. Roll a connection test((Backwards of Lx2+c)) to see how many cards she draws. Always drawing at least 1. In the case of different Loyalty ratings use the highest of the team. GMs: this is your chance to be a guiding hand to your runners. We have all had the analysis paralysis creep up in our games. Runners coming here for help do so at a significant cost. Major Arcana Death - * Normally means an ending of something major, the cessation of a relationship. * Reversed, it means the beginning of great things. This is the card of the end-game if the team is committing to a decision. Choose this card if their plan will lead to the job being completed based on the plan they have. If it’s going to hurt, draw it straight, if their plan is gold, do it reversed. Devil - * The chains that bind. Portents of vice and slavery. * Reversed, the breaking of those chains and the freedom from same. A wageslave’s card if there ever was one. This is the card for the mark you want to talk to or retrieve to speed the run along. Emperor - The ruler. * Major power players, the heads of the masquerade. Authority. * Reversed, the same, but in a much darker manner. This is the card of Johnsons and executives. If their plan is going to cross someone, Emperor reversed will work. If they aren’t sure they finished the job, pull it to tell them to head back to the damn J and get paid. Tower - * Catastrophe. A sudden change, sudden disaster. Bad drek. * Reversed, it means avoiding that disaster, a fear of change. This one shows up often. Draw it with Death if their plan is really fragging stupid. Or, draw it alone. If they’re stuck in paralysis, Tower reversed is perfect. Fool - * The innocence of ignorance, true bliss. The beginning card. * Reversed, reckless behavior and foolish naivete. A professional should never see this card. I expect it often. If their plan is stupid but not catastrophically so, think about this one. If they don’t even come up with a plan and expect Kolfina to do it for them, this is the card to draw. Sun - * Success, warmth, and victory. * Reversed, utter failure. The eclipse. The definition of black and white. Draw this one for pros to see if the job’s going to work. Moon - * Fear of the unknown, the darkness. Anxiety, and illusion. Jumping at shadows. * Reversed, the illusions are unveiled. This card is one of those to draw when there’s still a lot of legwork they need to do. Star - Hope. * Inspiration, serenity, this signifies good tidings. * Reversed, the card of despair. Ask a question and receive this card, and you will know whether that decision on your mind is good or terrible. If one of the team had a great idea or a terrible one, mention that person and draw this card. Hanged Man - Sacrifice. * The card that suggests that the goal will be attained through sacrificing one’s self. * Reversed, that sacrifice will ultimately be physical, and you won’t be around to reap the rewards of your martyrdom. The card for plans that will get someone killed. High Priestess - Intuition and mystery, * This is the card that tells you that your first suggestion was the right one. * Reversed, it speaks of hidden agendas and the absolute need for you to trust your instincts. A ‘get off your ass and act’ card if there ever was one, High Priestess says in no uncertain terms they’re paralyzed by overplanning. Hermit - Solitude, * This is the card of introspection and soul-searching. * Reversed, it suggests the need to withdraw from the world and even from the team. You want to get someone away from the derpitry? Give someone that card. The World - The card of absolution. * If you’re looking for justification for your actions, beware this card. It can tell you that you’ve done well, but * Reversed it says you don’t believe that for a second. Either way, it’s right. The ultimate bad feels card, great on runs where they don’t want to do the thing because it’s morally wrong. Category:Npc Category:Contact Category:Contact Stable Category:Stable